TSwiftly Oneshots for the Soul
by bookworm3
Summary: This is my new oneshot TROYELLA collection of Taylor Swift. Oneshot 1: Teardrops on My Guitar. Second part wil be up soon. Troyella


**Summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends but he has a girlfriend. A scene in drama class and a prom night dance might change that. Troyella with a little TroyOC**

**P.S This will be a Troyella series of Taylor Swift songs and I do know there's another called Swiftly but this is ALL Troyella not Troyella AND Troypay, kay? **

**Teardrops on my Guitar**

Gabriella walked up the stairs of the giant school. She pulled her bag across her shoulder and crossed her arms, the world passing by her.

She slowly walked up to her locker and put the combination in. The lock clicked and opened. As she finished she heard a familiar laugh. She looked to her right to see her best friend standing there but he wasn't alone. In his arms was his girlfriend of almost three years, Cassidy Flemmings.

Her straight blonde hair glowed past her shoulders, her green eyes were bright, and her body was pressed up to his giving him a long kiss. She looked away and right at her locker again. She sighed as she closed her locker and turned to his direction again only to gasp to see him leaning against a locker staring right at her.

"Hey Brie" Troy said; his blue eyes sparkling at the presence of his best friend, his heart thumping wildly.

Gabriella gulped silently, "Hi, what's up?"

"Not much, you?" Troy asked looking down at the brunette. She hastily shook her head and started to head to homeroom. Troy stared after before sprinting towards her.

"Hey, you okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Gabriella's voice cracking. Troy let her walk past him a little before standing in front of her.

"You look like you've been crying" Troy said, lightly wiping a tear away.

Gabriella sniffed, "I'm just tired, I cry when I'm tired."(It's true, it happens to me)

"Okay, but if anything's bothering tell me okay? Troy said as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close and kissed her head, taking two extra seconds to sniff her hair, I hate seeing you hurt"

Gabriella leaned into his arms, wrapping her own arm around his waist, "It's okay, really"

"Promise" Troy asked looking down at her.

Gabriella nodded; "Promise" Troy gave her a heart stopping smile before walking into Mrs. Darbus' classroom.

"Mr. Bolton, please detach yourself from Ms. Montez's body. There is enough time for that at home or free period" Mrs. Darbus' cried out in her dramatic voice.

Gabriella lightly blushed and left Troy's arms to go to her seat. Troy's hand lightly brushed over her skin before letting her go, his body turning cold.

"Now that that is settled some announcements. One, congratulations to the basketball team for keeping their record winning games all year. Congratulations to the Decathlon team for winning the State championships this year and finally the Drama cast for an outstanding winter and spring Musicale"

At the mention of the musical Gabriella turned to Troy smiling. He smiled back only to have Cassidy rub his shoulder and have him turn around.

"Finally a reminder, the prom is tonight so get your dancing shoes and get ready to boogie all night long juniors!" Mrs. Darbus exclaimed. Everyone stopped and you could almost hear crickets.

Mrs. Darbus grunted, "Free Homeroom till' the bell" Everyone cheered and turned to their friends. Mostly everyone talked about prom.

Troy sat there bored as he hears Cassidy talk about the color dress she was going to tonight. His eyes drifted to Gabriella who had turned to talk to her best friend and drama queen Sharpay Evans.

He smiled as he saw her smile and laugh. Man that laugh; every time he hears it he could just die. Her smile was so beautiful; it made his day better when he thought of it.

Gabriella felt someone looking at her and turned, still smiling, to Troy. He grinned at her and she shyly smiled back until the bell rang.

Gabriella yawned as the bell rang. Lunch had been a blur and so had Free Period. She tutored on her free periods Mondays and Fridays and today it was just a guy asking for a tutor to get a chance with her. She had seriously told him that it was either to work or to go, he left.

Gabriella shook her head and grabbed her books. Next was drama class in the auditorium with Mrs. Darbus. The year was coming close to an end but Mrs. Darbus always had some skits to be played out.

Some kids were pretty dramatic like Sharpay and Ryan or horrible like Jason. He had sounded so dead!

She lightly laughed to herself as she walked into the auditorium to see most of her friends there. Her smile dropped as she saw Troy, sitting on a chair with Cassidy on his lap, lightly cup the side of Cassidy's face and kiss her lovingly.

The kids that walked in and even Mrs. Darbus gave her a sympathetic glance. Everyone one knew Gabriella was completely in love with Troy and they knew Troy was too, only he kept on denying it.

Gabriella felt tears brimming up in her eyes when she felt someone grab her arm. She looked to see Sharpay there smiling softly, "its okay Brie, he'll figure it out"

Gabriella lightly nodded as Sharpay led her to Taylor and Kelsi. At that moment Troy broke away to look at Gabriella. He grinned at her while she smiled weakly, hurrying to her seat. She missed the dreamy expression on his face after she had turned. He couldn't help but melt at her smiles, they were so precious.

He felt someone lay their head on his shoulder.

"I hope that dreamy expression is about me" Cassidy sighed.

"It was" Troy said with a fake smile. Cassidy looked at him and grinned kissing his lips once more. Gabriella looked on, wishing it was her.

They broke away and Troy once again turned to look at Gabriella as she turned her head. He looked at her for a moment before turning around and slightly slouching on his chair.

At that moment, Mrs. Darbus clasped her hands together, "Ah young thespians welcome to my precious sanctuary! Now I know you're all excited to get started-

"No we're not!" Chad coughed and everyone laughed.

"Alright on Monday fifteen minutes Mr. Danforth"

"Eh I'm used to it" Chad said leaning back on his seat. Troy shook his head lightly.

"Today we will be reenacting many scenes from Shakespeare's most beloved play, _Romeo and Juliet_!"

Everyone boredly sighed and Mrs. Darbus stood unfazed, "Anyone tell me what this story is about?"

Cassidy's hand shot up, "Um, love conquers all?" Everyone looked at her.

"Dude, they both commit suicide in the end. How does that mean 'love conquers all?" Chad exclaimed and Cassidy fell back.

Gabriella shyly put her hand up, "Rome and Juliet is a tragedy about two teenage star crossed lovers. Their love is forbidden by a longtime feud that leads them to suicide, so they could be together always" (I'm not sure I've never read it so I'm vague!)

Troy looked over to her and smiled before Chad grinned and started clapping. Gabriella smiled shyly.

"Very well answered Ms. Montez, you will be my Juliet today" Mrs. Darbus decided. Gabriella sat unfazed, well?"

"Right, coming!" she exclaimed running towards the stage. At that moment Troy involuntarily yawned.

"Well Mr. Bolton, if my class is so boring you come up her and be my Romeo" Troy sat shocked before slightly jogging to the stage and taking a script. He then faced those big brown eyes that made him melt.

"Alright and…. Begin" Mrs. Darbus said and stood in the corner like a director.

Troy sighed and with no emotion began, "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is –"

"Okay stop right there! Troy this is an emotional scene where Romeo admits his undeniable love to Juliet! Gabriella, do your part!"

Gabriella nodded, "Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself"

Gabriella breathed in as Troy watched her finish. She had sounded so beautiful. Mrs. Darbus gestured to him and he started, "I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo"

Mrs. Darbus stopped, "Better but I need you both to feel emotion! Now, look into each others eyes. Look into each others souls! Embrace the passion within! Connect! You teenagers do enough of that!" she exclaimed.

Gabriella blushed and looked up to his blue orbs, immediately she was lost but by memory started, "What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night, so stumblest on my counsel?"

Troy looked into her eyes and started, his eyes going from the script to her, "By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself; Because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word"

Gabriella continued, "My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?

Troy answered, "Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.

Gabriella continued, "How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here"

Troy skipped a little and continued, never looking down" Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops--

Gabriella stopped him, "O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

Troy sighed deeply, "What shall I swear by?

Gabriella breathed in, "Do not swear at all; Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry, And I'll believe thee.

Troy continued, "If my heart's dear love—"

Gabriella hastily interrupted, everything she wanted to tell him was pouring out,** "**Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract to-night: It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden; Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest. Come to thy heart as that within my breast!"

Troy sighed; now desperately out of character with passion, "O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

Gabriella softly asked, "What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?"

Troy smiled at her; now back in character, "The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

Gabriella's mouth hung open for a little while before continuing, "I gave thee mine before thou didst request it: And yet I would it were to give again."

Troy responded, "Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose,_ love_?"

Gabriella nodded and looked into his eyes, tears already forming. Troy knew what she was about to say, related nothing of the play, "But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have: My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite"

Chad sniffled, "This is beautiful!" He looked to his right to see Sharpay with wet spots in her face.

"Are you crying?" Taylor asked sniffing.

Sharpay wiped her eye, "N-no, it's just a touching scene" she shrugged and as she looked back she broke out in sobs as she and Taylor cried tog ether still looking on.

Troy's eyes slightly watered, his feeling pouring out, "O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard. Being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering-sweet to be substantial"

Gabriella sighed, "Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed.  
If that thy bent of love be honorable, Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow, By one that I'll procure to come to thee, Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;  
And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay And follow thee my lord throughout the world"

"So thrive my soul" Troy whispered softly, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"A thousand times goodnight" Gabriella softly ended. Troy looked into her eyes, a tear come out of her perfect dazzlingly brown eyes.

He slowly brought his hand up, his thumb wiping the tear away. He softly cupped her face and he saw her close her eyes and lean her face into his hand.

He had to breathe in as she opened her eyes; His fingers caressed more tears out of the way until he couldn't help but fall into her eyes.

Leaning down, he slowly brushed his lips on hers. He could hear her breath hitched as he lightly pull away. Her taste was too incredible to leave. Five seconds after his lips left hers he pushed his mouth onto hers.

She tasted like sweet Vanilla with chocolate. It was addicting and he couldn't stop moving his lips on hers.

Gabriella felt on top of the world. He was kissing her, like she meant more than some friend to him. She felt him pull her cheek closer to him. Her knees felt weak and she wrapped an arm around his neck, he placed a delicate hand on her waist to steady herself.

Just as Troy was about to open his mouth to enter his tongue Cassidy spoke up, "Um, this is the part where the maid interrupts right?!"

Mrs. Darbus cleared her throat, "Yes quite right, Troy, Gabriella"

Gabriella lightly put her unoccupied hand on Troy's shoulder to stop but he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. Gabriella slowly pulled her lips from his; Troy had a fazed look in his face. His eyes we closed for at least five more seconds as he looked down at the girl in his arms.

He inched towards her face again until Gabriella interrupted, "We're done… Troy" Troy pulled away. He knew they were down with the play but looking into her eyes he knew it was much more than that.

"Well, that was the most marvelous performance I've seen since your spring Musical! Well done you two" Mrs. Darbus exclaimed as the bell rang and everyone scurried to their lockers.

Troy looked over at Gabriella, "Brie…"

"See you at prom" she said heartbrokenly and walked away.

He was about to fallow her when he felt a tug on his arm and he looked to see Cassidy, "Some kiss back there. Too bad it doesn't mean so much as like when I kiss you!" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers.

Troy looked up to see Gabriella turn around; she then turned around and walked away. Troy wanted to run after her, tell her it was her he loved all along, not Cassidy. But it wasn't going to happen; he'd lost her, as his friend and as his lover.

**THE END! JK! THAT'S EVIL! The Second part will be up soon if you want it and also the Romeo and Juliet? Copyright to William Shakespeare! You were too good for just Europe man! Lol, Should I give out Prom part?**

**Also I promise I will update my other stories as soon as possible. My mom is having her hip removed and my social and home life has really changed. A lot of you don't know me and even if you're not Christian and don't talk me as much as two of my BFF's (ThatMongooseLivinDownTheStreet and HSMAndChelseaFan) that well please pray over my mother and my family. Thank you! Hope you guys did well on your ELA's and all that!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


End file.
